<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory/Injury by HimegimiWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779662">Victory/Injury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites'>HimegimiWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oi, omega! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Public Display of Affection, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oi, omega! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory/Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, it's the final part for this series, aka this ends here. I wanted to write the three different states of their relationship during three matches. For a while, I really thought maybe I'll be unable to finish this but I'm so glad I managed to finish.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The proud excitement lasts only for a short moment before he realises Tsukishima is injured.</p>
<p>A sinking feeling settles in his stomach as he eyes zero in on the blonde being taken off the court; he's clutching onto his hand as droplets of blood drip onto the floorboard.</p>
<p>His body moves faster than he can think and he is sprinting off to the nearest exit.</p>
<p>"I'll be waiting here." He hears Oikawa call out from behind but he barely pays attention to the words. His only priority, is to reach Tsukishima faster.</p>
<p>The stairs seem too far away as he dashes down the hallway, breathless. The descend feels like it's taking forever until he finally reaches the end of the flight, and sees the boy walking out of the gymnasium door.</p>
<p>There are a few more people with him, the two managers as well as a man whose back is facing him so he can't tell who that is. Iwaizumi slows down to a walk until he reaches the group.</p>
<p>The blonde manager spots him first and Iwaizumi winces at her reaction. She squeaks loud enough to garner the attention of the bunch standing at the door.</p>
<p>Before he can do anything about the freaked out girl, Tsukishima's eyes fall upon him and Iwaizumi freezes. Only for a moment, then he composes himself and nods at the boy.</p>
<p>At the sight of the omega’s splotchy flushed face, he has to tamper down the urge to go up and kiss him breathless. Iwaizumi didn’t inform him about coming to watch the match beforehand lest it stresses him out or Iwaizumi gets told to not come. Looking at the flushed and wide-eyed face, a part of Iwaizumi whispers in his head that it was a good idea he didn’t. Iwaizumi may be falling for him all over again at the very moment.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima.” The pretty third-year manager breaks the magic, and both turn their attention to her. “The infirmary.” she says nothing more. Not that it is needed.</p>
<p>Tsukishima nods at the girl, and his gaze lingers as he walks past Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long for Iwaizumi to follow his lead. He twirls on his feet as the group steps around him and sticks at the back until they're at the infirmary.</p>
<p>The medics jump straight to work. They take Tsukishima inside and the managers follow behind. Iwaizumi stands beside the door with arms crossed over his chest, waiting for his boyfriend. <i>Tsukishima</i>.</p>
<p>"Are you the one who Kei has been seeing lately?"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi almost jumps at the voice. Almost. He forgot there was another person with them. Someone who is staring at him with interest. Iwaizumi had noticed the man has a similar build as Tsukishima. And now that he turns and sees the person face to face, he can see other resemblances as well. Not to mention, he addressed Tsukishima by his first name too.</p>
<p>As if sensing Iwaizumi's thoughts, the man introduces himself, "I'm his brother, Akiteru."</p>
<p>He clears his throat, "Iwaizumi Hajime. It's nice to finally meet you."</p>
<p>"So, you are." Akiteru nods as if he knew all along. Then Iwaizumi has to undergo yet another scrutinizing gaze. He shuffles on his feet. "Nice to meet you too. I hope we can have a conversation later under better circumstances." Akiteru smiles.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi swallows, feeling as if he barely avoided a talk with the brother. They fall into a smothering silence after that. And when the door to the infirmary opens, it’s like a breath of fresh air. Iwaizumi jumps up from his place and barely holds himself back from crowding the blonde as he comes out.</p>
<p>Humming with nervous energy, Iwaizumi listens as Tsukishima explains the situation and the fact that he wants to return to court. Iwaizumi’s hands turn into fists, frustration bubbling up inside him. He’s friends with Oikawa, he knows stubbornness when he sees it. Still, the helplessness that comes with wanting to protect a dear one from potential harm but unable to is not something he can just stop from feeling.</p>
<p>They exchange glances and Iwaizumi nods at him. There's a slight ripple in Tsukishima's otherwise poker face which brings a smile out of his own. Then it's time to go because the match is still in motion and Karasuno needs Tsukishima.</p>
<p>He walks with the group, watching Tsukishima’s determined face as the boy they hurry back to the gymnasium. But as they reach the door once again, Iwaizumi has the sudden urge to touch Tsukishima.</p>
<p>And he does. He grabs Tsukishima's better hand, making the boy turn around. Iwaizumi must be showing something on his face because Tsukishima immediately looks at his managers asking them to go ahead, promising to be back shortly.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi doesn't care anymore and pulls the Omega closer, flush with him. Even though he's sweaty and exhausted, he's still the most beautiful person Iwaizumi had ever laid his eyes upon. And his strawberry and citrus scent, is enchanting yet it soothes the most primal part of him.</p>
<p>He takes the injured hand and places a kiss being as gentle with the whole procedure as he can. He looks up to find the blonde scarlet with a blush, Iwaizumi smiles. Then he leans forward and captures Tsukishima's soft lips in a kiss. Tsukishima reciprocates with a desperate sort of yearning.</p>
<p>They break off before things can get heated. They don't have the time for it right now. <i>Love you</i> is what Iwaizumi wants to say, but he worries that might throw Tsukishima off his game, no matter whichever way he receives the words; good or bad. "Better win the game, Omega. Crush those Shiratorizawa fuckers." Iwaizumi says, with a smug face.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe he <i>is</i> being a little shit because he knows how much Tsukishima likes it when he calls him Omega. But the reaction, as Tsukishima shivers at the word, is worth it. “Of course, Alpha. I’ll defeat them for the both of us, since you certainly could not.” Tsukishima answers with a cheeky grin and turns to leave.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi can only gape at his retreating back. He looks around and is thankful that nobody was there to see that. He returns to the seats where Oikawa is for the rest of the match.</p>
<p>And once the match ends, he finds himself back to his Omega, beaming as if he’s the one who won the game.</p>
<p>It’s a surprise when Tsukishima’s the one who initiates the hug once they are alone, but it’s a pleasant surprise and Iwaizumi welcomes the blonde in his arms, smiling like a buffoon. As he has Tsukishima wrapped close, Iwaizumi whispers, “Love you, <i>my</i> Omega.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Psst, leave a comment maybe? :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>